


wrong type

by stewies2j



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewies2j/pseuds/stewies2j
Summary: Karin tried to swallow her swelling emotions. It didn’t matter how much she dreamt- she knew she couldn’t have him. She came to that conclusion long ago, but still held onto it.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	wrong type

**enjoi**

\\\joji- love us again/wrong type

_Mine are wet, yours are dry_

_Can you say, can you say, can you say, can you say_

_I'm not the right type_

.

Karin stared at him, nervously biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

Oh, the perfect him. The man she dreamt about since the day she laid her eyes on him. His snowy white hair softer than cotton, his hypnotic cerulean eyes bluer than any sea. His scowling yet gentle face that she wanted to wake up to every morning.

She tried to swallow her swelling emotions. It didn’t matter how much she dreamt- she knew she couldn’t have him. She came to that conclusion long ago, but still held onto it. Hoping beyond hope. Wishing beyond belief.

They were best friends, after all. For nearly 7 years now, starting from the day they met at the soccer field. They were only children back then, so she thought her budding feelings would subside soon enough. But what started as a crush only grew into something more after every encounter they had.

It was unhealthy, this _dreaming_. Karin knew she couldn’t have him, and yet she couldn’t help herself from staying. It was so stupid to like him, to yearn for him. “You shouldn’t like your best friend,” she told herself. “It would ruin your friendship,” she chided. But love was an unnatural thing. It can blossom in the most unexpected places.

But he has other plans. She knew it the first time she saw him staring at her. _Her_. Hinamori Momo. The petite girl; calm in almost every scenario and kind to every soul around her. She saw how his eyes lit up every time they conversed. Excitement filling his oceanic eyes, and the exterior Karin tried so hard to pry away collapsing immediately.

Karin grimaced. She wanted to hate her, for stealing the heart of the one she loves. And yet. And yet, she couldn’t. It would make everything so much easier if she could. Why did she have to be so kind, so gentle? If she was a cold hearted bitch, then it would be so easy to speak ill of her. To curse her till damnation. To seethe every time she saw her. To shoot a glare whenever she approached him as if screaming at her to stay away from Karin’s territory. She saw him first, not her. But. But she tried that tactic once, only coming to regret it immediately after.

Hinamori Momo was warm, Karin was brash. Hinamori Momo was soft, Karin was tough.

That was when she came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, Karin and Toushirou aren’t supposed to be a thing. If she could get it off her chest and let him reject her at face value, then maybe her wildest imaginations with him at the forefront could dissipate. She could live. She could move on. That's what's important, right? After all, Karin was obviously not his best friend’s type. His eyes were set for the petite woman, not her audacious self. 

“ _I’m sorry._ "

It didn’t hurt any less.


End file.
